


A Reluctant McLaggen

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turned as a child, Cormac lives as a creature his parents never expected. Later on, he learns he's a submissive and has a mate. Naturally, this arrogant Lion wants to play by his own rules and avoid fate. So, Cassius is going to deliver unto him a rude awakening. Will Cormac ever give in? Rated M for future content. CM/CW AU! Creature fic! Slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Summer Night's Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my newest creation featuring that Gryffindor douchebag everyone loves...or tolerates... Cormac McLaggen! He doesn't get that much love, so I've decided to start something about him. This is an AU/Creature fic. The pairing is Cormac McLaggen/Cassius Warrington (Slytherin beater).  
> To be honest, this is quite funny since there are really none with him being a creature from what I've seen-this will prove to be an interesting write, probably challenging too! I hope you give this story a chance...and for those who are hoping for Hermione/Cormac action...no, sorry. This is m/m slash-be warned, later on in future chapters...there will be scenes of an adult nature. If that irks you, turn away now. (Also, I'm making up his parents' names...so...yeah.)
> 
> Some character details will be changed and some will be slightly OOC (out of character)...it's fanfiction...I'm tweaking.
> 
> I don't think this story will be super long...it all depends as I develop the chapters. We'll see with each posting. 
> 
> A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does! Period. Only the plot is my own. Also, any errors are mine...I try to research so I won't make too many terrible blunders. Here goes nothing...

**Chapter One- A Summer Night's Incident**

It was a hot, summer night in mid-July at a manor in Cheshire. The full moon was at its zenith, brightly illuminating the grounds below. A soft breeze rustled through the trees of the forest. At the forest's edge was a young boy-blonde hair, of stocky build and sort of tall for his age. He was being quite naughty, having ventured out of his mother's sight at this hour. It wasn't too hard to accomplish since his parents were hosting a dinner party for their friends and colleagues.

Currently, the boy was walking amongst the high grasses, batting at them with a stick he found.

''Stupid party. Why do Mummy and Daddy always make me go? They never pay me much attention, anyway." he mumbled to himself, poking at a mushroom cluster. In the near distance, the sound of snapping twigs alerted him that he was not alone. Stopping what he was doing, the boy moved to get a closer look. The shadow crept towards him, past the shrubs and oak branches...eyes narrowed in complete focus on its target.

In the dim moonlight, the boy could see this creature was some kind of dog, a much larger than average one if that. Its fiery amber-yellow eyes locked with blue-violet.

He gasped "You're a big dog, aren't you? Ooh! Why don't you come home with me? I'll take real good care of you.." he reached out to pet the strange animal.

The party at the manor ended, all guests vacated the premises...leaving the Lord and Lady of the house to walk across their ballroom, outside the French doors to the veranda.

"Our party was simply magnificent, Riordan. Some of the ladies were quite envious of the lengths we've taken to impress our guests."

"McLaggens always know how to impress, Felicity. It's a shame Cormac couldn't meet the Minister. Where did that boy wander off to this time?"

A piercing shriek was heard across the way, snatching their attention instantly.

Riordan drew his wand " _Lumos maxima_!" the massive light shone along the edge of the woods, showing a blonde boy holding his wounded arm, stumbling to get out of the brush, only to fall over. "Cormac!" the lord hopped over the ledge, racing towards his son, his wife in tow.

 

Cormac was lying on the ground, sobbing. "It..b-b-bit m-me!"

"Cormac! Cormac!" Riordan dropped down beside him, taking the frightened boy into his arms. "Son, are you ok? What happened?" he felt warm liquid cascade over his fingers. Looking down, he saw it was blood and what looked to be several puncture wounds-more like teethmarks from some kind of beast.

"It bit me, Daddy."

"Riordan! what's...oh, Merlin! We need to take him to St. Mungo's right away!" Felicity yelped in panic, staring at the wound. Wasting no time, he tore his robe, wrapped Cormac's arm and apparated the three of them to St. Mungo's.

In the examining room, a healer was tending to a shaking Cormac. "It's ok, little one. Let me see your arm, I'm going to make it all better." He nodded slowly, allowing him to remove the makeshift bandage.

Healer Freeman's eyes narrowed once he saw the bitemark. _'Oh, dear.'_

Once he cleaned the bloody skin and removed any leftover debris to prevent further damage, he ran a few diagnostic spells. When they glowed red, he closed his eyes in disappointment, letting out a stressful breath.

_'It's already coursed throughout his entire bloodstream...his parents are not gonna love what I have to tell them.'_

Bandaging Cormac's arm, he smiled. "Thank you, Cormac. You've been a very brave boy. Now I need to talk to your Mum and Dad, ok? It'll just be a few minutes and then you can go home. Here's a lollipop for being so good." he handed him a cherry-flavored confection before heading to the waiting room.

Beckoning them to his office and closing the door, Healer Freeman gazed at them, his expression grim.

"Is everything alright? Were you able to close him up?" Felicity queried.

"Of course I was. However, that is not why I called you in here. You see, the bite your son suffered was from no mere animal on a late-night hunt; it's that of a werewolf or lycan, for short."

The McLaggens paled.

Stammering, Riordan replied "A-Are you s-sure? I mean, there are regular wolves that roam the forests."

"I am positive. I ran several tests-the incisor and canine marks are consistent with previous wounds I have analyzed and the infection has already spread throughout his body. Creatures bites; particularly those of lycans and vampires...most notoriously, work _very_ quickly."

 

"Please tell me this is only a nightmare, that my son wasn't infected by a werewolf." Felicity tearfully whispered.

Healer Freeman sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Lord and Lady McLaggen but that is the case."

"There is nothing we can do, nothing at all?" Freeman shook his head.

Riordan exclaimed bitterly "Merlin, this is perfect! Why didn't he stay inside like we told him to? How are we going to handle this? I don't know much about lycans other than what I've learned in Hogwarts, much less how to care for one in my own house!"

"Riordan, please! Don't blame Cormac! It could have happened to any of our sons or us just for stepping outside!"

"I know! I'm sorry!..I just...I...no..." he slumped into his chair, holding his face in his hands.

"I know this is difficult, but I will not sugarcoat the facts. Lycanthropy, much like vampirism, is irreversible. The only thing that can take care of it is death and I'm sure neither of you want that. However, there are ways to deal with it. With the next approaching full moon, Cormac will be going through some intense and painful changes. Not much can be done to alleviate the transformation, you'll have to let it run its course."

Ruffling through his cabinet, he pulled out a file he hasn't perused in years. "I can give you the contact information of someone who was in the same predicament when he was young. Also, you both went to Hogwarts with him." he handed over the manila folder to Lord McLaggen, who opened it.

''So that's why he looked so damn worn out all the time. All right, thank you for everything, Healer Freeman. We're taking Cormac and heading home."

"Before you go, contact this man as well. He is the Potions Master at Hogwarts. He'll give you what you need." he wrote down a name and address, then placed the parchment in Riordan's open palm.

Almost finished with his tasty lollipop, Cormac was swinging his legs over the edge of the examining bench when his parents walked in.

"Can we go home now? I'm sleepy."

Felicity wiped her eyes and donned a reassuring smile. "Sure, love. Let's go..."


	2. A Young Wolf at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter two! All right, before ya get to reading..please refer to this note: Cormac, among other lycans in here...will have an inner wolf who'll speak to them. (This will play throughout the story...if you need to refer back to this key, do so.)
> 
> Regular character thoughts (as in when they are not blabbing to their inner wolves) will be: '...blah...'
> 
> Character thought conversations with their inner wolves: '~...blah...~'
> 
> Inner wolves' responses and when they talk if asked a question or not will be in bold and italic print, like so:'~...blah...~'
> 
> Memories will be: ~*...blah...*~
> 
> Sorting Hat will be: *'...blah..'* (note the apostrophe and asterisk.)
> 
> -This chapter will begin in Cormac's first year, so will the next. It won't be a year-per-chapter fic...there will be two time skips...each will be reasonable.
> 
> Thank for your reading and giving this a chance! :D It's really appreciated!

**Chapter Two-A Young Wolf at Hogwarts**

_Five years later..._

An eleven-year old Cormac McLaggen was sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Already in uniform, the taller and stockier blonde sighed, staring out the window...watching various patches of forest and fields pass by. Anything that could help direct his attention from the numerous scents and incessant chatter throughout the cars was a blessing. Having heightened senses was great and all...but it proved annoying more often than not. Especially when he hears and smells things he really didn't want to know about, some of the girls on the train were a prime example if one caught his drift.

Don't get Cormac wrong, lycanthropy gave him many advantages normal humans do not possess-like better vision, speed and agility, well-developed senses of smell, taste and hearing...and superhuman strength, above all. But it definitely came at a price, one he'd have to deal with every full moon...every year...for the rest of his life.

Being a werewolf didn't always excite him. Once Cormac learned of his infection...he was confused at first, then thrilled remembering the stories his house elf told him. His joy came crashing down with his first transformation, a rather painful one that August night...

~* _Writhing and squirming on the forest floor, a six year-old Cormac screamed as his small limbs contorted and stretched. His skin felt as if it was ripping apart, his bones breaking every which way...all until it abruptly ended and he was on all fours, covered head to toe in thick, wheat-toned fur...amber eyes shining brightly in the dark. Sniffing the air, he caught a familiar whiff of an older male several yards away. Leaping over a fallen oak, he bounded over, stopping at a brown-haired werewolf; who eyed the pup from his perch. Lowering his head in respect, the pup waited for his companion to jump down for their run.*~_

After meeting his advisor and enduring several grueling changes, Cormac eventually settled into routine _-'Eat while you hunt, but don't devour humans or any other magical creatures.'_

_'Watch your strength.'_

_'Don't leave your property past a certain date.'_

_'Do not tell your friends'_...etc. It was a few more rules he had to abide by, but they were important..so he couldn't complain too much. Despite these differences, he was still Cormac Riordan McLaggen-a cocky but arrogant, athletic and handsome young man.

His family got used to having a lycan in their household...but their relationship was strained. One time after rough-housing with his older brother, Declan, he fractured his arm in three separate places on total accident.

_~*Damn it, Cormac! You fucking broke my arm! Get away from me!" he pushed his brother to the side, grasping his left shoulder. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, honest!" a teary-eyed Cormac apologized, realizing he went too far.*~_

After that, he was never allowed to wrestle with his siblings.

It wasn't only his brothers' playful company he lost, his few friends around the area stopped playing with him too, once they saw he kept hurting them. He truly had no intention to do so; he was only a little kid...who couldn't quite control his strength. So, with every passing day and season, Cormac remained alone in his room or yard watching the children play. His mother tried comforting her sullen son.

_~*'Don't worry love, once you get to Hogwarts, you"ll make new friends. You can't help what you are..it's not your fault.'*~_

As much as he tried to believe her, Cormac couldn't help but feel otherwise-his former friends avoided him, his brothers wordlessly thought he was a fucking monster and his father, the perfectionist; was wary in allowing him to attend functions the McLaggens were invited to. Essentially, Cormac was alienated from his family. Although nearly alone; he did have an obligation to uphold the McLaggen name and image, so he swallowed his misery and did what his family expected of him...which is why he's on the train today.

* * *

 

His blue-violet eyes focused on a hawk soaring high into the air.

_'Wish I was doing that right about now...add a goalpost and quaffle, then I'll be set.'_

_**'~ Don't forget traipsing about in the woods, catching game. And, we have company...~'** _

Oh yeah, Cormac also had an inner wolf who spoke to him every day. He jerked his head from the window, facing the door. Someone, actually a couple someones, were right behind the iced glass pane. The compartment door slid open-a short, nervous light blonde-haired boy walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here...um..i-is it ok if we sit?..the other compartments are full."

Cormac shrugged "I don't own the room."

The boy grinned "Thanks. There's room in here, guys."

Three in total entered the compartment-two boys and one girl. Besides the blonde boy, there was a silvery-blonde girl with dreamy gray eyes and a tall guy with dark brown locks. They were first years like himself.

"Um..my name is Colin Creevey, she is Luna Lovegood and to her right is Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Cormac McLaggen."

"Cormac...meaning 'son of defilement'. Quite an interesting name for a guy such as yourself." The girl, now Luna, commented.

"I guess."

Colin asked "Have you met Harry Potter? He's apparently a celebrity in these parts. Maybe I should get his autograph..."

Justin decided to join the conversation "Do you have any idea what Hogwarts will be like? I didn't grow up in the wizarding world...I'm muggleborn, so is Colin."

"Daddy says it's a wonderful place full of secret passageways and enchantments. I think nargles may make their appearance."

Cormac scrunched his nose in confusion "What's a nargle?"

She smiled "I'm glad you asked that..."

Several hours of contentful, yet humorous banter later... the train halted. Stepping outside of the red locomotive with his three companions, they saw a huge bearded man approach them with a lantern.

''Firs' years this way!" he beckoned the group of nervous, fidgety eleven year-olds to a row of boats.

After settling inside the vessels, the man...now known as a half-giant by the name of Rubeus Hagrid, directed them across the lake to the enormous castle looming in the distance. Once they entered the castle-doors, the students found themselves in an entryway. In between waiting for a professor to arrive and listening to some offer of friendship between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, Cormac inhaled, taking in every scent the vicinity held.

He could smell fresh cooked meats and desserts in the kitchens. The aroma made his stomach growl, his mouth salivate. A stern-looking older woman in bifocals approached, introducing herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall. She gave them an overview of the four houses and other details before escorting them to the Great Hall. Inside the brightly-lit room, the first years marveled at the sight before them-the enchanted ceiling that reflected the night sky, floating candles, castle ghosts...even the worn, centuries-old hat on a stool that began speaking.

* * *

 

Cormac rolled his eyes, his brothers told him everything about the proceedings. He knew what to expect. While waiting for his name to be called, he let his senses wander...taking in the various scents of the room-perfumes, colognes and potion fumes hung heavily in the air, to him..anyway. The same continued until one scent in particular caught his undivided attention.

_'Cedar, pine, musk, and a touch of vanilla? What the hell kind of combination is that? Still, it's not that bad...kinda nice.'_

He suddenly felt calm, his inner wolf grunted **_'~Turn around to your right...farthest table towards the back end.~'_**

Cormac obeyed, wondering what the hell his inner wolf was referring to.

Underneath an emerald-green tapestry with a silver serpent emblazoned across the front, was a table full of students. Their badges and tie colors matched the tapestry. Cormac scanned the row until a pair of steel-gray eyes locked with his own. Those orbs belonged to an older student, probably a second or third year...with shoulder-length, light brown hair and strong aristocratic features.

As soon as their eyes met, he felt a tightness in his chest...the scent got stronger, his inner wolf began whining.

_'Oh...fuck. What's wrong with me?'_

The boy smirked at him. And for a split-second, Cormac could have sworn he saw that boy's eyes flash amber before returning their steel gray.

"Cormac McLaggen!" McGonagall's voice snapped him to attention. It was his turn to be sorted.

Sitting on the stool, the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head.

_'*Hello, Cormac...it's a pleasure to meet another of your kind. Don't worry, your secret is not mine to tell. Time to sort you. Hmm...intelligent and cocky. There's also some loyalty. I see arrogance and a touch of narcissism, to boot. Add that to your bravery and bold demeanor...and you're Gryffindor material. You'll clash too much with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin, however...heh heh..well, you'll be dealing with that soon enough. There's only one house for you..*'_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cormac rose with a cool expression and headed over to Gryffindor table, feeling those same eyes on his body.

As the welcoming feast commenced, the boy at Slytherin table gazed at Cormac in between bites. _'Cormac McLaggen...we'll meet each other soon, pup.'_


	3. Uncomfortable Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter of Cormac's first year, the next two will feature his third year...just to give a heads up. :) Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

**Chapter Three- Uncomfortable Introduction**

_-First Year-_

Cormac woke to the sound of Seamus falling over something, causing a loud crash.

''Ouch! damn it. Stupid shoes!" he hissed, pushing himself up off the floor.

Dean snorted "I think you're supposed to walk with your eyes open, mate." The Irish halfblood threw a pillow at the dark-skinned boy, sneering. Cormac shook his head and rose out of bed.

Unbuttoning his nightshirt, he stared at the large but faded pink scar on his upper right forearm. When it came to creature bites, magic could only do so much to heal them. If he wanted complete coverage, he'd have to cast a glamor once he learns how to do it in Charms.

After dressing, Cormac left to breakfast. He sat down in between Colin and a third-year, Percy Weasley...who happened to be one of Ron's older brothers. The twins, Fred and George, were attempting to prank some firsties and were actually succeeding. Colin was about to sip from his goblet until Cormac stopped him, smelling a foreign substance in his drink.

''I don't think you want to drink this first batch. Take the orange juice.''

Colin looked down at the light orange-yellow liquid. "Um..ok. Sure."

A first-year Ravenclaw squeaked, seeing green polka-dots appear all over his body. Laughter and giggles erupted around him, while McGonagall glared at the twins, who shrugged.

Fred snickered "It'll wear off before class."

"So that's why you didn't want me to drink it. Thanks for the save, Cormac."

Colin grinned. "No problem."

"I'd still be careful if I were you guys, my brothers go after nearly everyone...mostly me. I can't tell you how many times I've been their guinea pig at home." Percy mentioned, sipping his tea.

Cormac replied "I think we'll be sure to keep that in mind." Right before he faced his plate, those same gray eyes were focused on him. His wolf whined again. _'~Stop that!...~'_

 

As the day progressed, Cormac was sitting on a courtyard ledge with Colin and Luna during their break between classes. Colin was showing her his muggle digital camera and how to maneuver it, while he observed the populace moving about. Towards the middle of the green, a loud commotion grabbed his attention. Various cheers of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" sounded throughout the area. Apparently, it appeared a fourth-year Slytherin and a younger one were about to duke it out. Using his enhanced senses, he peered at the crowd, allowing the scent to flow through his nostrils-it was that boy again.

He listened in.

"Get 'im, Cassius!"

"Yeah, knock him the fuck out!"

A fist made contact with skin, and two boys were rolling around in the grass. Cormac could see Cassius was on top, laying into the older student. His opponent flipped him over but Cassius was too quick. Reversing the hold and swiftly pinning his arm, a loud snap was heard...the student screamed in pain. Rising off the boy, the brunette locked eyes with Cormac, triumphantly smirking.

The blonde snorted _'So what? You broke an arm...I've broken several of those myself. Plus, I know not to get into a fight on the first fucking week.'_ _ **'**_

_**~Well, that's what males tend to do in order to assert themselves. In combat, they try their damnedest to come out victorious. I happen to know a certain pup that did the same...of course he wasn't conscious of the fact.'~** _ _'_

_~Always have to be right don't you?'~_

_**'~I'm your primal side, I have to be. And look, he's coming this way.~'** _

With hardly a scratch on him, Cassius sauntered his way over to Cormac. Smoothly leaning on the ledge, he spoke "Hey there..name's Cassius Warrington."

Cormac raised an eyebrow ''I know. What do you want?"

He smiled and casually leaned in "I wanted to formally introduce myself. I didn't get a chance to a few days ago, so...why not now?"

The older male's scent blanketed the blonde; causing his heart to beat faster, his breath to quicken. Involuntarily, the lion found himself lightly fidgeting.

Watching Cormac nearly squirm under his gaze, Warrington mused _'So cute...and all mine.'_

_'What is he doing to me?! Arrrgh!'_ Forcing himself to calm down, Cormac grabbed his bag and fled the courtyard, leaving Luna and Colin to wonder what's wrong.

''What did you say to him?" Colin queried.

"I've said nothing bad, little lion. Don't you worry about it." he grinned as McLaggen turned the corner.

Down the hall, Cormac slumped against a cold stone wall...staring straight ahead.

 

_'What the fuck was that? That...that thing he did! Whatever it was...he made me nervous and I don't like being nervous. McLaggens don't get anxious. We are cool, confident people and I will not let some third-year get me off balance. Starting tomorrow, I will do all I can to avoid him. The less I see Warrington, the better off I'll be. Yeah...that's it.'_ _**'** _

_**~You sure you're not making a hasty decision, Cormac? This may not be as bad as you think.~'** _

_'~Oh, what do you know?! You're just another voice in my head!~'_

Sensing hostility, his inner wolf remained quiet for the rest of the afternoon.

At dinner that night, Colin sat next to Cormac who was eating slice after slice of roast beef.

''You're rather hungry this evening." Colin smiled.

"I'm a growing boy so I have a healthy appetite."

"Indeed. So, what happened between you and Warrington earlier today? I mean, I heard him say 'hello' and then you just walked off."

Cormac shrugged with a sigh "I just didn't feel right hanging around him. It's not the fact he's a Slytherin...it's something else I can't really explain."

Colin licked his lips in thought before responding "Well, from what I know, it could be your instincts telling you to avoid potential trouble. If something seems dodgy, even it's a small bit, it probably is. Then again, maybe you were put off by his display of brute strength earlier and the way he approached you after the fact. I dunno...just a theory."

"Maybe...you have a point, two actually. You're more perceptive than most eleven year-olds, Creevey."

"I'm also quite observant, but who's paying attention?" Colin grinned as he prepared his plate.

Starting that Saturday, Cormac stuck to his guns and avoided Cassius. He was succeeding in his Warrington-avoidance parade up until the week before the full moon. It was his 'appointment' with Professor Snape. Trudging his way down to the dungeons, he saw that brunette stepping outside Snape's door, wiping his mouth as he wore a grimace.

''I don't care what Father says, I'm never gonna get used to the taste." his disgust subsided once he caught whiff of a familiar lion. His head snapped to the blonde. Grinning slyly, he greeted Cormac. "Evening. Time for your dosage, huh?"

McLaggen ignored him, brushing Cassius's shoulder as he entered Snape's domain.

Warrington's eyes narrowed as his inner wolf growled _**'~It's been two weeks and that boy hasn't bothered to give you the time of day. You need to step up your game!~'**_

_'~Oh, I intend to.'~_

 

Snape was standing behind his desk, ladling faintly-smoking liquid into a goblet as Cormac patiently waited...'dreaded' was more accurate.

"Here you are, Mr. McLaggen. Fresh wolfsbane potion...you know the drill.'' he drawled, carefully placing the goblet into Cormac's waiting hand. Scrunching his nose at the anticipated flavor, he quickly downed the brew...one gulp at a time.

Drinking wolfsbane was bad enough, but anything to keep his mind in a humanlike state during post-transformation...it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. The notion that it was lawfully required of him to do so in a populated building also kept Cormac from spitting it out right now.

"Bleh! I really don't understand how there are no ways to make the taste bearable!"

"As I have told you since you were six, there is no way lest you want the brew rendered ineffective. You are to come back for the rest of the week for your dosages. Dumbledore has already given Hagrid and Filch prior notice of your condition, so worry not about being caught out after curfew while on your moonlit adventures. Goodnight, Mr. McLaggen."

"Why don't you call me by my name?"

"Outside of school, not in Hogwarts."

Cormac sighed, handing Severus the brass vessel. "Goodnight, Professor."

Shutting the wooden door behind him, Cormac saw Cassius standing by the corner, eyeing him closely. Getting irritated, he snapped "What the bloody hell do you want?!''

The Snake didn't respond, maintaining his impassive gaze.

"Ugh, forget it!" the Lion tried stepping past him until he found himself pressed firmly against the wall. Steel-gray eyes glowing a fierce amber, he whispered "You better watch yourself, pup."

Cormac wriggled, trying to free himself. "Let go and don't call me 'pup'!"

Cassius snorted "I can call you whatever I want, pup. You've been bad lately, ignoring me. That's not nice of you to treat people that way."

"Says the third-year who broke his housemate's arm."

"So? He wanted a fight, I gave him one. Don't tell me you've never done the same..." he responded in a blasé tone.

Cormac was silent at that. _'At least I never done it on purpose..'_

Warrington smirked, watching his pup's eyes slightly glow in the shadows of the corridor. "You're high-strung. I like that. Why don't you hang with me this weekend while we're...out?"

Cormac frowned, shaking off Cassius's hands. "I run by myself. Now leave me alone." he stormed off, heading upstairs to Gryffindor tower.

_'You'll need to learn how to run with a pack eventually, Cormac. I know you've met one so far but that isn't good enough. I'll help you, don't worry, pup_.'


	4. Submissive?! Really?!

**Chapter Four-Submissive?! Really?!**

_-Third Year-_

Two years passed at Hogwarts for Cormac McLaggen surprisingly well. Like his mother promised him before, he eventually made a wide circle of friends and acquaintances...some were obviously closer than most. As his circle grew, so did his popularity-being one of the most gorgeous guys within his age group assisted him greatly. Thus, he received a lot of attention from many girls...even a few older ones found themselves batting their eyelashes at the muscular teen.

Naturally, there were a few minor issues, notably some hostile behavior from jealous guys who thought Cormac was trying to steal their girls or because he had game and they didn't. He was flirtatious, what could he say? It's a McLaggen trait...alongside the good looks and arrogance that rides with it. Cormac easily put his challengers in their place; however, there was one who proved to be more difficult than the rest-Cassius Warrington. Nearly everywhere Cormac went, that Snake was sure to follow.

After the game against Slytherin, Cormac was hanging near the bleachers, taking a gander at some eye-candy until the defeated Snakes stomped past him. Cormac averted his attention until he felt an unmistakable hand grip his arse.

''Hey!" he snapped as Warrington gave him a cheeky smirk, making his inner wolf howl loudly. _'~Shut up! Why do you always howl at him?!~'_

_**'~I can't help it. Don't you feel it too? There's a connection between us four-you and I...Cassius and his inner wolf.~'** _

_'~No, there isn't. He's annoying! Doesn't know when to fuck off!~'_ _**'**_

_**~Come on, Cormac. You've had to have noticed something far deeper was going on. If he's been antagonizing you since your first year, there has to be more behind it. Think about it. You need to speak with your advisor soon...he can help you figure this out.~'** _ _'_

_~Fine. If it'll get you off my back, I'll do it later.~'_

* * *

Saturday evening, Cormac was outside of his advisor's office. He's resorted to literally twiddling his thumbs while he waited. Potter was in there, bantering about over the recent Azkaban escapee-Sirius Black. He knew he smelled an extra visitor in Hogwarts's hallowed halls. The same with Ron's rat, Scabbers.

That rodent smelled more human than not, but he decided to leave that alone, he had more important matters to attend to. The door opened and Harry walked out, bidding the professor goodnight.

''Cormac? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with Professor Lupin about an assignment."

"Ok..well, he's right in. See you later." Harry walked off.

''Finally...'' he whispered aloud before heading inside. Lupin's quarters was modestly yet tastefully decorated. Leather furniture in each corner, an enormous area rug in the center...a fully-furnished bathroom to the left and bedroom to the right. A few Gryffindor banners hung along the walls, near some photos of a young Remus with two other ebony-haired students...one closely resembling Potter.

The other was most likely Sirius, in Cormac's assumption. Perking up at his visitor, Remus smiled. ''Hey Cormac, what's the occasion?"

McLaggen replied "Remus, we need to discuss something. Lately, well..lately as since first year, my wolf has been acting strangely.''

Remus appeared curious "What do you mean by that?"

"Every time I'm near...someone..actually; when he gets in my space, my wolf howls and nags me. It irritates me almost all the time.''

''Does this 'he' happen to be Cassius Warrington?"

The blonde rolled his eyes "Unfortunately. Why can't Warrington be far away, like in Durmstrang? That way, I don't have to deal with his stalking.''

Remus leaned back into his armchair. "I see. Tell me, in your first year...how did it feel when you first met him?"

"It felt kinda weird but oddly, not bad at once. Other than the usual aromas and a stench or two, I picked up on a mixture of cedar, pine, musk and vanilla...and I liked it. My wolf told me where it was coming from and it turned out to be him. My chest tightened and my wolf was whining all of a sudden. It has never done that prior to arriving at Hogwarts as you know. Growling occasionally, yes...whining like a puppy, no."

"What else do you feel? To be more specific, how do you feel when he approaches you? Be honest."

Cormac sighed "Well, naturally I feel bothered. Although, the rest of the time..." he hesitated before continuing "..I feel a little...Merlin, how the hell can I say this...um..weak?"

"Weak, yielding..." Remus narrowed his eyes. ''..obedient?"

"Yeah!..I mean...yeah. In a sense. What does that mean?"

Remus started laughing.

Cormac's face twisted in confusion, the look was comical on its own. "What's so damn hilarious?"

Remus wiped some tears from his eyes and caught a breath, forcing his smile to return. "You're a submissive."

* * *

His blue-violet orbs widened "A what? Wait...is that what I think it means?"

"A creature rank that submits to his or her, occasionally their...dominant. And Cassius, happens to be YOUR mate and a dominant."

Cormac was floored. Silently, he marinated on this information. _'~Now it all makes sense...the way he's been acting towards me, the fight in first year...everything.~'_

_**'~At least the mystery has finally been solved...~'** _

"So, Cormac...when do you plan on settling with him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hanging out with him...getting close..you know."

_'Submissive...deriving from submission-meaning to surrender, to bend to another's will, something my dad told me McLaggens never do, under any circumstances except for the obvious. Submission means weakness and weak is something I am not, therefore...'_ Cormac scoffed "I'm not going to."

A concerned expression loomed across the elder wolf's face.

"Cormac...that is not a wise idea. Every creature mates for life, including lycans. You'll have to bond with Cassius eventually and get used to running with his pack."

"Pack? What pack?...why do I have to join his?! Why can it be just us like when I was little?"

"It doesn't work that way. Once a submissive meets their dominant, they join their pack or clan. Due to the fact you were changed, you don't have one and Warrington's is the only option. I can't truly show you how to do this on your own. Since Cassius is lycan-born, he can help you adjust."

"He was born this way?"

Remus continued "Yes, I went to school with his parents, Tiberius and Megara. They come from long lines of werewolves so they know how the pack works in its entirety. It would be in your best interest to get used to him, it'll be much easier when it's time to mate."

The younger wolf stared, his jaw dropped. "No...no fucking way am I going to be that arsehole's bottom bitch."

Lupin rubbed his forehead "I should have explained this to you way earlier."

"You think?" he snapped sarcastically.

"You were quite young and still adjusting to the changes...it didn't seem feasible at the time. Either way, that was my mistake. And you...you can't run away from this. It's part of being a submissive."

"To what?...obey Warrington's every command? Go everywhere he goes? Go arse-up for him on his beck and call?! No! I don't think so! I'm Cormac McLaggen and I play by my own rules! I do what I want, when I choose and I will not let some dominant bastard order me around! Mate or not! Fuck that!"

"Cormac please, be reasonable! It's only going to get worse with every year."

"I don't care. If Warrington wants me to bend over for him, he'll have to force me." The blonde stormed out, slamming the door...the vibrations nipping at Remus's sensitive ears.

_'Man, I totally screwed up. I thought since Cormac was far from sexual maturity at the time, it was fine to wait to explain. Now he's made an erroneous decision and Cassius will be in hot pursuit. If that boy is anything like his father...he will be relentless.'_

_**'~No shit, you idiot.~'** _

_'~Aw, shut up.~'_

On the way to Gryffindor tower, Cormac was yelling inwardly _'~I don't care! McLaggens surrender to no one! Why did this have to happen to me? Everything has been going great...why the fuck did Warrington have to ruin it all?!~'_

_**'~You can't blame him for what's out of your control. Creatures cannot choose their mates. You've learned this in class. Why are you so damn stubborn?~'** _

_'_ _~It's my life and I'll be stubborn about it if I want to be.~'_

_**'~And that remark will prove foolhardy...~'** _

His wolf remained silent for the rest of the night.


	5. Friends Find Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here is chapter five! This is the last one that will stay in Cormac's third year. The rest will be featured in his fifth year...and Cassius's seventh year. ;)

**Chapter Five-Friends Find Out**

It was a warm spring day in April. Flowers were blooming, trees were budding. Third year was soon drawing to a close and Cormac's monthly routine was tonight. His friends have noticed his pattern of venturing off for one night out on an entire month and the tiredness that followed suit. They've decided to ask him about it after dinner. Hopefully Cormac trusted them well enough to let them in on whatever was bothering him.

Cormac was extra ornery today. He could feel the lunar energies surging all around him. They were at their strongest when the moon was full. In order to avoid suspicion, he's trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. On the other side of the courtyard; Warrington was perched on a ledge, taking in the air. He could feel it too.

_'My pup is rather antsy today...easy to set off. Quite a turn-on, actually. Unfortunately I have to wait a little longer before I rightfully claim what is mine.'_   he sighed _'Why won't you let me spend time with you?'_ the Beater's heart clenched at the thought of Cormac avoiding him and how much it hurt deep inside.

''Hey Cassius...any luck with Cormac?" Miles queried, standing next to his best mate.

The brunette, now with close-trimmed hair replied "No. He still won't talk to me. He's been talking with Lupin. I can smell that wolf on him. Cormac has to know I'm his dominant by now and what needs to be done."

"I dunno how the hell you're gonna go about this, mate. McLaggen is a stubborn fuck and he's been more interested in flirting with half the girls here."

"I've noticed. I think he's probably in shock over the ordeal...so I'll give him a little more coping time. Then, I will move in."

_'Hopefully, I can break him of that habit..'_

 

Sunset cascaded over the western side of Hogwarts, casting shadows over the grounds. It's almost time. Wiping his mouth from dinner, Cormac rose from the table and left the Great Hall. Colin exchanged a curious look with Justin and Dennis.

''This time is as good as ever, let's go ask him."

The lions and lone badger followed their friend. Instead of heading straight towards the staircases; Cormac took a left, heading downstairs.

"Where is he going?"

"I dunno, Justin."

"That passage leads to the grounds."

The boys jumped.

"Luna! You scared us.." Finch-Fletchley replied, holding his chest.

"If you keep talking to me, you'll lose him."

"Right." They ceased their banter and headed downstairs. Taking several rights and one left, the four were outside. Only two faint torches lit their way. A worn path directed them to the Forbidden Forest.

Colin mused aloud "Why the hell would he be going out there? At night?"

"Any of you notice he left his wand in the dorm? No one sane would go into the forest without their wand. Except Hagrid..." Dennis pointed out.

Thankfully, Colin wasn't the only observant Creevey.

"I think we're about to see shortly.." Luna ventured ahead of them. Past a few giant tree roots, moss-covered logs and a misty pool of water, the trail stopped. A few yards away stood Cormac, focusing at the moon in the sky through a clearing in the oaks.

"Hey Cormac! What are you doing out here?" Colin asked.

Cormac lumbered around, his eyes burning amber. His voice distorted, he rumbled ''Get...out! Go...away!" the blonde doubled over, loud popping and cracking sounded throughout the deadly silent wood. His friends fell back in shock, their eyes never leaving him. Cormac's limbs tore and contorted, morphing into more wolf-like appendages. His face elongated and widened into a muzzle...ears pointed upwards... his teeth grew and sharpened like ivory, flesh ripping daggers. His skin was replaced with wheat blonde fur.

Now standing, Cormac towered over his gang by nearly two feet. The lycan let out a fierce, blood-curdling howl. Justin stepped on a branch, making it snap. The wolf's ears twitched at the sound. His eyes locked onto them. Before he could leap, a bright light shot into the trees, catching his attention. As the wolf was distracted, they heard a familiar voice. It was Percy.

 

"You're lucky I saw you follow. Let's move!'' he rushed them out of the woods, praying that the light charm kept Cormac occupied. They heard several other howls, but of two different pitches once they reached the forest edge.

"Shit! I thought Remus and Cormac were the only werewolves here!" Dennis grit out as everyone hauled ass back to the castle.

Inside the entryway, Percy gasped "No, Warrington is too. What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt out there!"

Colin replied "We wanted to see what was up with Cormac. We've known something was wrong with him for sometime now. Honestly, we thought he was gonna head back to the tower...I didn't expect this." he pulled his hair back to cool off.

"Anyone else a werewolf or some other kind of dark creature?" Justin queried.

"Not that I know of. Everyone knows about Remus. However, they don't about Cassius and Cormac. Seriously, do not say a word."

Colin retorted "Neville and the others gotta know, we're his closest friends."

"Fine..but no one else. The Ministry has bitched enough about Lupin. Now, get back to your common rooms...I don't want to take points for you being outside these walls."

At dawn, Cormac heaved himself out of the woods into a couple thick bushes where a box was kept. Responding to his touch, the lid opened, revealing clothes. Every transformation resulted in the destruction of his clothing while in school.

''Perhaps I should do this naked here, too.'' he voiced to himself.

"It's better that way, if I say so myself."

Turning around, he saw Cassius, already dressed and gazing directly at his nude body.

"Not in the mood, Warrington." the blonde snapped in exhaustion, pulling on his trousers. Cassius tilted his head, missing the sight already. Fully dressed, Cormac trudged past, surveying the dawn's first light before heading to shower in the locker-rooms.

Later that Thursday, the blonde was sitting in the library, failing to stay awake.

Colin tapped his shoulder. ''Hey, we need to talk."

"Mnn..'bout what?"

"About last night."

Cormac instantly woke. His friends-the Puffs, Luna and some Lions were sitting around him, waiting for an answer. ''All right..what Colin, Luna and the others say is true. I'm a werewolf. Have been since I was six..." he unbuttoned his shirtcuff, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his scar.

Several low gasps were emitted around the wooden table.

"May I?" Susan asked.

"Sure.."

She gingerly traced her fingertips across the pink markings and several impressions left in his skin. Only a full grown werewolf left that much damage for there to still be grooves in Cormac's arm. "Wow...you're lucky it didn't take your arm off."

"Tell me about it."

Justin queried "You ever figure out who turned you?"

 

Cormac raised an eyebrow, recalling the details. "Honestly, we're not totally sure. Remus; my advisor, said that it could have been either one of Fenrir Greyback's pack members or some randomer roaming around Cheshire. Either way, we can't exactly test every lycan without due cause and plus, he or she is probably long gone by now. There's no point in searching."

"What's it like? Changing every month?" Ernie questioned, with a curious gleam in his blue eyes.

"In the beginning, it was fucking painful...like you're being ripped apart. As the years went on, it still hurt but not as bad. I think I've gotten to used to some of the pain. Of course, my family can only recognize the idea..but they'll never experience it."

"I dunno why I didn't suspect this earlier, you eat way too much red meat." Colin grinned.

Cormac smirked "Better that than anyone here. Thankfully I hunt when I turn. Some people smell disgusting and would probably make me sick."

"Like Crabbe and Goyle?" Zacharias inferred.

"They're two of the main ones I'd never sink my teeth into."

He shuddered, causing light laughter to erupt among the group. "Alright, well..I need to finish this essay before McGonagall kills me." With that, everyone went back to their studies...failing to notice a certain Snake observing them, Cormac in particular. The blonde smelled exactly who the stranger was but chose to ignore his presence.

* * *

  **Chapter six will be up soon!**


	6. Forced Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Here's chapter six! Now let me remind you that this is where it takes place in Cormac's 5th year/Cassius's 7th year. Also, there is a little tidbit that features m/m intimate relations, so...if you don't like it...skip it. Anyway...enjoy! :)

**Chapter Six-Forced Kiss**

_-Early on in Fifth Year-_

Cassius Warrington, now a seventh year, steadily observed Cormac from across the hall. His mate was currently flirting with some Hufflepuff girl who draped herself over his arm. Trying to ignore the fact Cormac was blatantly rubbing these outside displays in his face, he focused on how much Cormac grew up during the past two years.

The smaller blonde had an impressive growth spurt and developed wonderfully-His muscles expanded, facial features matured, and his voice deepened to a chocolate-smooth tone. He was a walking Greek statue, to accurately describe it...and Cassius wanted it all. It was downright deplorable, seeing those broads hang all over him. However, the Slytherin did have the satisfaction of knowing they will never truly have him as their own.

Warrington also reflected on his numerous attempts at garnering Cormac's attention...how they were in vain as he was ignored at each and every turn. A few offers to escort him to Hogsmeade-denied. Several Valentine's letters sent Cormac's way-rejected. He even tried to socialize with Cormac at several Ministry functions...all of those failed.

The brunette pondered whether or not to bring his father into this but voted against it seeing this was HIS mate, therefore, HIS problem. _'Cormac, why can't you see that we belong together? Why do you insist on hurting me this way? I know you have to be feeling a void, I do too.'_

_**'~Your submissive is really testing your patience. This is your last year and he needs to be claimed. You have given him years to adjust, the time to act is now. Do you really want to have Cormac reek of the various bimbos gallivanting about the castle?~'** _

Warrington's eyes widened as he stifled a growl _'~Fuck no!~'_

_**' ~Then get up off your arse and do what should have been done a long time ago.~'**_ his inner wolf snarled, fangs figuratively bared.

_'~Consider it done.~'_

_'_ _Very soon, pup...I will put you in your place.'_ he mused, watching Cormac saunter proudly off to his next class.

 

The clock striking three signaled the end of Potions class. Cormac was anticipating a deep snog with that Hufflepuff. Upon walking into the corridor, he saw that seventh-year Badger waiting for him next to a dragon statue.

"Hey Annie.." he wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Hey yourself, Cormac. Why don't we pick up where we left off?" she whispered just before claiming his mouth. While they snogged, Cormac forced himself to enjoy it. As he loathed to think about it, he knew this didn't feel right.

Every time he would close his blue-violet eyes, he would see steel-gray. Every girl's soft, smaller hands would feel larger..rougher like a Beater's. Their bodies felt frail, easy to snap...they weren't sturdy enough for him. Cormac was disappointed, to say the least. He knew exactly why he felt this way...but could not accept the notion of losing control. It was unacceptable, out of the question. McLaggens always had control over their own lives, that's what he was always taught.

Annie tilted her head farther to the right as they kissed until a wayward spell sent her sprawling backwards.

"Ow! Who the hell did that?!" she squawked, rubbing her head. Looking around, Cormac saw no one but he surely smelled someone. "That's it...I'm leaving. I'll see you later." the 'Puff stood and stomped off, passing a shadow in a darkened alcove.

Cormac snarled "Get out here, Warrington! I know it was you!"

The Snake stepped forth, lazily grazing his hand alongside the stone wall, a satisfied smirk upon his handsome face. "Yes, darling?" he purred, leaning against the wall...eyes fixed upon the lion.

Cormac stormed up to him. "What the hell was that hex for?! We were in the middle of something!"

"I'm glad I arrived just in time. Too bad she was snogging you already. If you wanted a good snog, I would have provided it for you.." he ran a hand down Cormac's arm, circling his thumb around his mate's covered scar.

He jerked his arm away, only to have Cassius snatch it back, forcing their bodies closer. "What are you-?!"

"Getting one of these.." he crashed their lips together, restricting the blonde's protesting wiggles. _'Give in, baby. It's alright.'_

Cormac was inwardly panicking _'Let me go! You arsehole!...Let me...let me..'_   he found himself leaning in, his body going limp in Cassius's arms. Cassius smirked into the kiss, threading his fingers through Cormac's hair. McLaggen heard his wolf make a contented noise, stirring him from his thoughts.

_'Mm...this isn't...too bad. Wait...wait a minute...no!'_ Before Cassius could slip him a little tongue, Cormac broke the kiss, slamming Warrington into the wall.

"Don't touch me again!" he spun around on his heels, barreling down the corridor.

The Beater's lips burned from the kiss. He laughed to himself "You liked it."

 

In the boy's bathroom, Cormac was splashing his face with cold water, trying to rid himself of Warrington's taste. _'No! no! no! Damn it! he almost had me!'_ Looking in the mirror's reflection, he saw Montague standing behind him. ''What the bloody hell do you want, Montague?"

An impassive gaze remained on those striking facial features of the Slytherin. ''I figured you'd have more intelligence regarding your situation. You're acting pretty stupid as far as I'm concerned...you're practically teasing a wild animal."

Cormac scoffed "What do you care?"

"I care about the fact you're royally pissing off my friend. You're lucky you've been getting away with this as long as you have. However, I think your lucky streak has come to an end, McLaggen. I know he went after you in the hall...that is only the beginning. If you don't want it to escalate further, I suggest you back down."

Cormac frowned, meeting Graham's glare. "Who are you to order me around?"

"I'm not, I'm only trying to spare you trouble. I'm asking you to listen to reason."

"Montague, I think I can handle this myself. If you'll excuse me.'' the Gryffindor headed out, leaving the raven-haired Snake to shake his head.

_'Foolish prick...'_

That night, Cormac was tossing and turning in his scarlet four-poster bed. This was the sixth time in a row his sleep was fitful. None it began until he started fifth year. In order not to wake anyone, he was sure to cast a Silencer beforehand since he'd give an inhuman growl while slumbering. A recurring dream kept this wolf from peace.

_~*Lying in a large bed, the blonde was on his side, gazing at the second occupant across the candle-lit room. The older man was smiling, his gray eyes glinting as he stalked over to meet his companion. It was Cassius. Crawling onto the mattress, Warrington slowly pulled back the duvet and furs to reveal Cormac's warm, nude body. With firm, careful hands, he ran them gently up and down his frame, caressing each and every curve of lean muscle. He soon claimed his mouth for a lengthy kiss. The blonde watched him reach down and grasp his cock...stroking him, teasingly. After several moments of foreplay, Cormac watched Cassius take his wand, mutter a spell or two before lining himself up, pushing all the way in. With every thrust, the lion gripped his lover's shoulders, moaning...gazing into now-amber eyes before biting his collar...*~_

"Whoa!" he gasped, jerking up...darting his eyes about the darkened canopy. "Not again..." he whined, collapsing back onto his pillow.

Cormac found it hard to cross his legs together. Apprehensively, he peeked down to see there was a prominent tent in his boxers. After every conceivable erotic dream he's had since puberty, none had of them had ever made him this hard.

Slowly, he reached in between his legs, lightly touching the firm appendage. A wave of pleasure crashed over his body just from that simple graze. He shuddered. Realizing this wasn't going to go away on its own, he mused ''Fuck it...'' then yanked down his boxers and got to work.

* * *

**There you have it! Cassius finally made a move! :P Whatever else will he do to get Cormac's ''attention''? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 


	7. Lovers' Quarrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for being so patient! Would have updated earlier...but, I didn't. :( So, here it is! After seven, there's a couple left. I've stated before this story wouldn't be super long, thought I'd warn ya.

**Chapter Seven-Lovers' Quarrel**

"Come on, really?"

"Yes, really! I saw Katie Bell snog Daphne Greengrass up at the pitch. Two galleons, pay up!"

"Damn it! Why do I always lose a wager?" Justin grumbled, shoving a couple gold coins into Dennis's waiting hand.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, mate." he snickered.

Cormac snorted. _'Please, I could smell those blondes all over each other. One word from me and you wouldn't have had to bet.'_

Apparently, there were several pots going on over what team Katie batted for. Dennis won this round...as usual. The twins were sure to find out soon enough. At times likes these, it was another reason he was glad to have a sharp sense of smell, you could tell who's lying about shacking up with whom.

The most interesting ones he's ever caught was Harry and Draco...those two didn't loathe each other as much as the school thought; Percy and Marcus..oddly...they worked together. And this next one was quite unexpected out of one of his best mates.

"Hey Colin!" Cormac greeted the muggleborn who blossomed into a long-haired bombshell.

"What's up?" he sat down next to him on the hall bench.

"Ahh...nothing, really. Just happy to report I haven't been bothered in a couple of days."

Creevey smiled "Oh, really? That's interesting...he normally stalks you on a daily basis."

"Speaking of, where have you been disappearing off to?" Cormac grinned, smelling exactly where he's been.

Colin's smiled faltered and he averted his eyes, blushing furiously. "Why must you insist on teasing me when you can tell?"

McLaggen laughed "I'm sorry, mate. It's just hilarious that you've somehow managed to snag Graham Montague and Miles Bletchley. You're one of the last people anyone would suspect engaging in a ménage-à-trois. However did you swing that, anyway? I've been meaning to ask."

Twirling a lock of his hair, he replied "Well, the family decided to vacation in France this past summer. I went into the wizarding part of Paris and came across them at a café-we talked, hung out, one thing led to another one night at one of Montague's manors...and we've stayed together since then. They're really quite wonderful despite what people seen here."

Cormac leered "And wonderful in bed?"

Colin smiled bashfully "That too. Dennis knows. He wouldn't stop laughing when I had a limp from the first encounter. I swear Luna knows as well. Out of nowhere, she suggested to me a book on various sexual positions to peruse."

"Well, if that isn't a clue, I dunno what is."

"Speaking of sexual positions.." Colin nodded to his right, seeing Warrington and the rest of his mates flanking him.

 

Cormac's eye twitched at Colin's reference to his status, not to mention, his cock did the same. Inwardly, he berated himself for that. Warrington managed to get an earful of their conversation from far away. He too knew about Colin's three-way with two of his best friends...it was quite hot, in his opinion. He couldn't blame them, Colin's a babe. Displaying a sexy smirk, the Beater slithered over towards Cormac.

"Afternoon, pup." At the sound of his silky voice, his wolf whined, lightly howling, making Cormac shrink ever so slightly.

Swallowing hard, Cormac sneered "What have I told you about calling me that?"

The Slytherin disregarded that comment and continued "How about you come to my practice this Saturday, then we'll go to Hogsmeade? We can do whatever you want."

The blonde's wolf was pawing at him, nudging him with his black nose to take up the offer.

_'~No! I'm not doing it.~'_

_**'~Please take heed. You saw what he did last time...and remember Montague's warning? It's not wise to push Cassius!~'** _

_'~I've got this!'~_ Cormac smiled, smoothly retorting "I don't think that's going to work this weekend...or ever. As unfortunate as it is for you, I happen to have a date that Saturday and I'll probably be gone with her most the day, maybe the night for that matter...''

Colin thought worriedly _'Oh, god..Cormac..stop!'_ he watched Cassius listen to Cormac's every taunting word, his calm expression never changing.

Dennis noticed along with his brother _'This is not gonna end in your favor, dude.'_

Justin shook his head at his mate's brazen attempt at dissuading the Beater. Luna observed quietly. Inwardly, she was unnerved at how the brunette beast was taking so this well, then again...never judge a person's outside façade.

"Haven't you learned by now that every attempt of yours has proven futile? If you ask me, you're either a dimwit or a fool who doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important engagement that truly garners my attention." Cormac gave Cassius a serene but cruel grin before rising from his seat and turning away from the Beater. Narrowing his eyes, Warrington returned a soft smile.

That was the last straw. As soon as Cormac turned, he felt a sharp pain at the nape of his neck.

"AAAHHHH!" he yelped as Cassius sunk his teeth into the blonde, jerking his arm behind his back, forcing him to the ground _'You wanna play it rough, huh?! Then I'll gladly oblige you!'_

"What are you doing?! Get off him!" Colin tried to intervene but Graham yanked him into his side.

"No! Don't get involved. This is between Cormac and Cassius. I don't want you getting hurt."

Cormac's eyes reverted to amber and he twisted around, backhanding Warrington.

With bloody lupine teeth, the Snake grinned ''Puppy wants to play, doesn't he? Alright...let's do this." He braced himself as McLaggen lunged forth, tackling the older wolf. Several punches were thrown as were attempted armbars. Cassius; being more experienced, rolled their bodies over, expertly reversing the hold Cormac had on him. He pinned the blonde mercilessly to the ground and sunk his teeth this time, in between his neck and shoulder.

 

"All right, that's enough!" Remus put Cassius into a chokehold and tossed him off Cormac. "You're not supposed to go that far!"

"How else was I going to force him into submission?! He needs to know his place, Lupin!"

"That's one hell of a way to go about it!" they continued their argument as the submissive calmed down. Luckily, the hall was empty other than the present company or there would have been chaos.

Laying there, softly whimpering, Cormac reached the nape of his neck and gingerly touched the bitemark, his fingertips were lightly reddened. ** _'_**

**_~I warned you. You went too far.~'_ **

_'~Please...leave me alone.~'_ Humiliated, he shakily rose to his feet and started heading down the corridor. Warrington and Lupin's bickering immediately ceased.

The greying wolf snarled "The more you hurt him, the more you will push him away. Lay off." Remus spun on his heels and hurried after a limping Cormac. "Come on, let me help you to the hospital wing."

Cassius stared after them, his own wolf howling a melancholy tune. The corridor was deadly silent, normal for having witnessed a near brawl between two hormonal, teenage lycans. Wiping Cormac's blood from his mouth, the Beater stormed out of the hall, some tears streaming down his face.

"Damn, that escalated quickly." Dennis commented, breaking the silence.

"No, shit. How they hell do they plan on fixing this? Honestly, they're both at fault. Cormac pushed him over the edge and Cassius bit the piss out of him. I thought mates weren't supposed to hurt each other?" Justin bit out, irritably.

"They're not but not every pair is the same, especially if the two have such explosive and arrogant personalities. With some mates, it takes a while longer to get accustomed. Cormac and Cassius just so happen to be an example. I'm sure they're not the only ones who have or will." Adrian stated, hoping to placate the situation.

"So, this is one of those wait-and-see kinds of ordeals?" Colin queried.

Graham petted his side "Yeah. I think they'll make up soon. They can't avoid each other forever."

 

Up until the next full moon, Cormac and Cassius avoided contact. Both were too prideful to admit they were sorry...especially Cormac. Ever since their confrontation...he's been angrier and more miserable. To top it off, the long-denied loneliness was eating away at him. His wolf howled at him every night, pining the only way it knew how. Once that Friday dusk dawned, Cormac left on schedule to the Forbidden Forest. He went to his designated bushes, stripped his body free of clothing, folded them and placed them into the box.

The moon rose, casting its light across the treetops. The lunar energies at their peak, Cormac succumbed once again to his wolf-like form. Creeping through the timbers, he scoped out potential prey. The blonde wolf peered from behind a giant stone, a promising deer was grazing the autumn foliage. Licking his chops, he prepared to pounce. All of a sudden, a loud snap alerted the deer to his presence, causing the stag to gallop away.

_'Damn it! Who..? Ugh...no wonder.'_

A light brown-haired wolf approached him, perching next to Cormac. Cormac growled lowly, turning his head away. Cassius slightly whined, rubbing his nose along his mate's muzzle. The blonde stilled at the gentle gesture of affection.

**_'~He's trying to apologize, he's not going to attack you.~'_ **

_'~Whatever...still ticked.~'_

He felt a warm tongue run across the nape of his neck and shoulder. Hot breath tickled the fur on Cormac's neck as Cassius let him know how sorry he was. Cormac decided to avoid angering his dominant and let him nuzzle for a brief moment before pulling away. Giving the larger wolf one last gaze, he leapt away...hoping that stag didn't get far.

Hours later, after five deer, an exhausted blonde wolf trotted to a bedding of soft grass and pine needles. Rummaging around to get comfortable, he laid down and closed his eyes. Several minutes into his slumber, he felt a familiar presence settle next to him. Too damn tired to move, Cormac allowed sleep to overtake him.

Cormac woke up to the October morning chill and the sound of squabbling crows in the near distance. He shivered, drawing his knees closer in an effort to keep warm. Noticing his mate stir, Warrington placed his arm around McLaggen's waist, pulling him closer. The steady warmth Cassius provided was heavenly, it nearly put him back to sleep.

A wet kiss on his shoulder shocked the nude blonde, causing him to lean up and stare at the dominant. The brunette laid on his side, eyeing his mate...blue-violet meeting steel gray. Without a sound, Cormac traveled to his shrubs, clothed himself and went back to the castle. Cassius laid back down, closing his eyes.

_'How else can I say ''I'm sorry''?'_

* * *

  **Oh yeah, they had a fight. Honestly, ya kinda had to have seen this coming. :P It's Cormac. So, I hope you enjoyed it! Your thoughts? :)**


	8. Breakdown and Final Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We are getting down to the wire! There's one more after this chapter...I don't want this story to end, either...but I didn't want to have it all long and drawn out when you already have the idea...don't wanna bore you away. :) This chapter is a little longer, so more good reads! Warning: There will be a later dom/sub sex scene featuring two males. Don't like it...you see the figurative door..*points to an imaginary door for you to waltz right out of if this irks you.*

**Chapter Eight- Breakdown and Final Claim**

That weekend at Hogsmeade, as a Ravenclaw sixth-year nibbled and kissed his lips, Cormac was having trouble concentrating. When she reached down to grope him, he froze.

"Sarah, what are you doing?"

She grinned "What does it look like?..I want to give you a blowjob." Sarah returned to fumble with his belt before he pulled away.

"Sorry, I don't think I'm in the mood." he sighed.

"What's the problem? You were fine with me fondling you last weekend."

"I know...but..I just can't do this." he left a stunned Ravenclaw standing behind the Hog's Head.

Walking up the cobblestoned street, Cormac caught Warrington's scent. Gazing through the crowd, he could see the Beater standing sullenly with his friends, fingering his sugar quill. He glanced at Cormac, with a small hopeful gleam in his gray eyes. The Lion frowned and headed up to the school, ignoring his aching heart. Flopping down on his bed in the boys' dormitory, Cormac stared at his canopy ceiling.

**_'~You realize why you've been depressed...why do you continue to put yourself through this pain?~'_ ** _'_

_~You know why...and I have the scars to prove it.~'_

_**'~Cormac, you brought those marks all on yourself. If you haven't been so goddamn stubborn, all of this trouble could have been avoided.~'** _

Not wanting to further engage, Cormac let his wolf have the last word...for the first time in forever. He sighed tiredly and stepped over to his trunk, opening it. Inside were several wrapped packages and folded parchments. They were gifts from a distressing wolf, all from first year until his last birthday. He wonders to this day why he had yet to get rid of them. Carefully taking each parcel onto his bed, he slowly unwrapped every single one.

The collection consisted of a small crystal statue of a wolf, necklaces, an autographed photo of his favorite Keeper for Puddlemere United, a cashmere scarf with his initials embroidered into it, a signet ring with his birthstone...several Valentine's Day letters with sweet little sayings, promises to take care of him...to love him forever. One even mentioned how they would make beautiful 'puppies' together, having their own happy little wolfpack. A teardrop landed on the parchment, followed by another.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't I...-" he whispered but couldn't finish.

The door opened, Percy poked his head through the door. He pretended not to see Cormac wipe his eyes or the previously unopened gifts and letters on his duvet.

"Cormac, would you like to come down and hang out with us for a while? Take your mind off a few things?"

Shaking his head, he replied "I think I'm just gonna stay here and nap...maybe later."

"Ok, well...get some rest." the head boy shut the oak.

Colin asked "Hey Percy, is he all right? He's been quite off today."

Percy took off his glasses, placing them into his shirt pocket. "I think he's finally coming to terms. Leave him be."

 

November rolled around and Cormac was taking an evening stroll near the Black Lake. Tossing a stone into the murky shallow water; he glanced at the forest, observing the creatures bustle about...preparing for nightfall. He had twenty-four hours until transformation so he decided to hike into the woods, to see it at dusk while he was still in human form.

Picking up speed; he easily leapt into a high oak, surveying the perimeter with a bird's-eye...in this case..a wolf's-eye view. Hagrid was collecting firewood to the left and Firenze was picking herbs to the right. The centaurs have been well aware of every creature student that crossed these grounds, so there was no trouble.

Having seen enough, he jumped down, only to meet company.

Rubbing his arms due to the cold air, Cassius greeted his mate "Hi..."

Cormac replied "Yeah...what is it?"

"I think we should talk about what happened."

"Fine, shoot."

"I went completely overboard by biting you. I guess...I guess I was so angry with how you've been treating me...and...with that last comment...I snapped."

He watched Cormac as he rubbed his neck, his heart sinking at the scars he left behind. "You sure did...left two new marks magic can barely heal without glamors.''

"I know and you don't know how sorry I am for that. I...I wanted you to listen to me. I've tried for years and you kept ignoring me at every turn. I thought I had no choice."

"You did, but I didn't make it any better by antagonizing you this time around. I took it too far. I suppose I'm just as guilty."

Cassius nodded "We both fucked up, what can we say? We made our mistakes. May I ask you something?"

Cormac shrugged "Whatever.."

"Why, after learning I was your mate and dominant, did you reject me?"

_'Oh, Merlin...not this...'_

_**'~Answer the question.~'** _

"I didn't want to be your submissive."

"Is that all? You didn't want to be my submissive?"

"Yeah, that's why."

Cassius scoffed "Well, that's something you'll have to get over. Flat out."

Cormac furrowed his eyebrows, his defiant behavior reared its way up again. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! 'Get over it!' 'Beyond your control!' 'You can't choose your mate!'...I'm sick of it! I'm tired of people telling me how everything is going to be, making my decisions for me! Everything was going great until I met you! Because of you, I've been reduced to a weak, subservient and miserable being! Because of you, I have to join YOUR pack and abide by YOUR rules!"

He laughed bitterly before he continued "Before all this, my life was actually fine, lonely because my parents hardly gave me the time of day, but fine! All until one night, I had to leave the manor and get bit! You think I wanted this?...to never being able to go a single month without experiencing bodily pain? To have periods of nearly uncontrollable rage and lose my mind if I miss one dose of Wolfsbane?...to even have my own family hate me just because of a few accidents?! You don't understand how that feels...my own brothers think I am a monster, Cassius! My father probably does too but won't admit it!"

"Are you finished?"

"Oh no, I'm not. I've lost nearly every person I cared about when I became this. I don't think you'll ever understand having that happen to you. To add, ever since I met you...you never left me alone. You have harrassed me, stalked me for years. I've told you time and time again...that I didn't like you..and you remained persistent. I've tried so hard to avoid you but every time...every damn time...I find myself slipping. The fact my inner wolf nags me endlessly and whines doesn't help, either. I don't see how I still try. Or how long it'll take before I crumble and become some...some sniveling, obedient, weak submissive." he voiced that last part lowly as tears streamed down his face. Cassius wasted no time in embracing Cormac. Petting him gently, he allowed his mate to weep into his shoulder. Cormac has been fighting for so long, it's affected him so badly.

 

Feeling his mate's breath calm, he guided Cormac's face to his. "I want you to listen to me and listen good. I am not telling you this to upset you...it's because I care enough to tell you the truth. I am your dominant and you are my submissive. There is nothing you can do about that. We are dealt our ranks for a reason...yes, it does seem unfair but it doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Being submissive does not make you weak. Some of the strongest lycans to have existed and that are out there now are submissives. They hold positions of power humans would kill for. Just because they bottom more than half the time doesn't make them less of a man or woman. Yes, I am your dominant and you'll hold allegiance to me but you're still entitled to your own decisions...you're not my slave. 'Slave' and 'submissive' are not the same term. Whatever the hell your father drilled into your head, you might as well cast aside." he kissed Cormac's forehead, reassuring him.

"You see, love...I've wanted to be close to you for so long...and seeing you traipse about with those girls...do you even know how much that hurt me? It's like you were ripping my soul to pieces, flaunting those girls...kissing them...when you should have been kissing me. I've had a void in my heart that nobody but you can fill. That's another thing about having a mate, we don't have to go through countless hours of heartache just to search for someone that completes us. And Cormac, you complete me. I have loved you for years...and I know you feel the same way...even though you are too damn stubborn to admit it." he laughed, wiping some stray tears from those beautiful blue-violet eyes.

Cormac allowed his words to sink in. Once he thought about it...he concluded that Cassius was right. In all honesty, Remus and Cassius have been right all along...he refused to see the truth because of his own petty, selfish ego. He thought submitting would have bruised his masculinity but that is clearly not the case.

_'How could I have been so stupid? I should have listened earlier...how can I expect Cassius to forgive me for all of this?'_

_**'~For starters, you can admit the feelings you've always had. The cause of your heartache and my...as you so nicely put it...incessant nagging and whining...was because of your attachment to him. You know you two are meant to be so why not meet him halfway? It's really the best decision you can make. Merlin knows...the best one you can make all damn year.~'** _

"Cassius, I never thought I'd say this but...I..I love you too. It sucks it's taken me nearly five years to admit it. And you know I don't like to admit my wrongs."

"Ohhh believe me, I know you don't but I'm glad you did. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say it.'' he gently pecked the Lion on his lips, watching the almost-full moon light illuminate his features.

Cormac's inner wolf howled with joy, feeling a huge weight lifting off his shoulders. Loving the taste of Warrington's lips, he pulled the taller Snake down a few a inches and claimed his mouth...putting his practice to good use. Surprised by Cormac's newfound enthusiasm, the brunette pushed him against the huge oak, pressing their bodies together as he returned the kiss.

As Cormac ran his hand over Cassius' short-cropped hair, he felt his mate's hardened bulge grind into his own.

Coming up for air, Cassius whispered, his eyes glowing bright amber "I know where we can take this." Grabbing the blonde's hand, he led them both to a large hut that resembled Hagrid's. Getting a curious look from Cormac, he replied "Hagrid lets me stay here during rainy nights and the freezing months. I turn naked and I revert the same way...I do get cold, you know."

Taking his wand out of his side holster, he lit a fire in the stone hearth. Wanting extra light, he charmed a few candles. Surveying the building, Cormac found a bed large enough for two, already with blankets and pillows. A nightstand was to its right and a bathtub in the next room. There was also a table, two chairs and a stovetop. It wasn't extravagant, but it was better than nothing.

While Cormac waited, he felt a pair of strong hands snake around his waist, grazing his ribcage. The hut wasn't the only thing heating up. Leaning back into his mate, he moaned as Cassius placed wet kisses down his neck, gently nipping his skin. Hearing those soft noises made Warrington impossibly hard. "Bed. now." Cormac obeyed, pulling his dominant onto the mattress. In a guttural tone, he ordered "Clothes, take them off."

 

The blonde teasingly stripped, his eyes turning that same amber, never leaving Warrington's. Cassius smirked at the little show, admiring every inch of golden skin Cormac revealed. Wanting to feel all of it on his own, he removed his outfit, casting it to the floor. Cormac ran his hands down Warrington's powerful body...caressing his sculpted chest and abs, placing kisses every where he could reach, even stopping to give his nipples a taste.

Cassius brought Cormac's face to his, licking across his mouth, asking for entrance. Cormac parted his lips, allowing him through. Their hot tongues tangled about, trying to dominate the other. Pulling back, Cormac ran his fingers across the Snake's muscled thighs before wrapping one hand around his throbbing cock, stroking him roughly.

Wetting his lips, he first dragged his tongue all over the summit, never missing a spot. He treated the rest of his length the same way, never leaving an area of warm skin untouched. Opening his mouth all the way, he took him inch by inch. Remembering to breathe through his nose; he bobbed up and down, gripping his inner thighs.

"Fuck, Cormac! So good!" he gripped his wheat blonde hair, forcing the Lion to take it a little further, which he did with ease. As much as he loved seeing Cormac on his knees, properly sucking him off...he wanted much more. Letting his primal side take over, he pinned the blonde to the bed and bit his neck, eliciting a pleasurable hiss out of Cormac.

"I have waited too long for this...I plan on making you scream." He skated his tongue up Cormac's throat, biting his lower lip.

Returning the favor, Cassius took his lover's cock into a firm hold, teasingly rubbing as Cormac squirmed under his touch, a light whimper escaping from his lips. Warrington chuckled "Someone's impatient tonight, aren't they? Well, I plan on making this last and you'll only come when I make you."

Spreading the blonde's legs, Cassius bent down to taste him. Massaging that sensitive package with his mouth, he directed his eyes upwards, watching Cormac arch his back and grip the sheets. Wanting the same done to his shoulders, Warrington drew his wand, casting the necessary charms. Lifting one of Cormac's legs over his own, he lightly circled the tight skin, pressing into virgin territory. Cormac winced at the intrusion. "You ok, love?"

"I will be...keep going."

He shrugged and pressed further, reaching all the way in, stretching and loosening the muscles inside. "Cassius, I want you in me, now." he demanded, amber eyes darkened in animalistic lust.

"Sure...but.." he gripped McLaggen's length almost painfully. "...I'm in charge here." Lining his slicked shaft, he pushed in, feeling Cormac's hold on his shoulders tighten..nails digging into his skin.

Fully inside, Cassius gave his submissive a few slow thrusts before pulling to the head and slamming his way into that tight heat. Over and over, Cassius pounded into him, wrenching screams out of Cormac.

"Fuck yes! Harder! Oh, god..don't stop!"

Warrington flipped the blonde over onto his stomach, taking him mercilessly...tugging his hair as he bit down on his shoulder. This time, it wasn't a whine of pain that emitted from Cormac, but of pure pleasure.

"How's that, my sweet? Huh? The way I dominate you...just. like. this?" he punctuated each with a quick, rough thrust.

Cormac could barely formulate a sentence as he was fucked into the mattress...only moaning unintelligibly. Turning the blonde to his side, he continued owning Cormac. As he felt his own balls tighten...he knew he was ready to explode. He took one last hold of Cormac's throbbing shaft and rapidly jerked him...making the blonde thoroughly soak his palm. The sensation of Cormac's release fueled him to finish with a howl, giving one last thrust before collapsing from exhaustion.

With bated breath, Cassius grunted "All mine."

He wrapped his arms around Cormac, nuzzling into his neck. Cormac only nodded, too tired to speak. "Goodnight, my pup."

Both were now sound asleep. If one could picture it, they would see two wolves curled into one another, finally content.

* * *

**They mated! OMG, I know some of you are like "FINALLY!" so, there you go! :) After this is the final chapter... boo. :P**


	9. Two Wolves Joined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the final chapter of 'A Reluctant McLaggen'! I know, some of you are like ''Huh? Why?!'' Well, I did say this wasn't going to be terribly long...and I've read fics with this many or near this many chapters and they proved to be quite interesting reads! It's a shorter chapter but it's not bad! I hope that this fic will hopefully inspire others to write their own Cormac/Cassius stories since I've had fun with this pairing! I thank you all again who decided to give this story a chance! :) Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine--Two Wolves Joined**

 

Remus was on the way to Hagrid's hut early the next morning. Apparently, two young wolves did not come inside and it wasn't the night of the full moon. Rapping on the rough wooden door, the sound of heavy feet stomped their way over.

"Mornin', Remus. What can I do fer yeh?"

"Yes, it seems as though Cassius and Cormac never made their way back to the castle since sunset. Did you happen to see where they ventured off to?"

The half-giant chuckled "Yeh, I sure did. They're at the spare hut 'bout a mile that way." he pointed northward.

Surprised, Remus nodded "Thank you." Roaming down the path, he hoped those two didn't kill each other since last time, they were at each others' throats..literally.

Pushing past a few shrubs and wayward branches, he saw the hut. Twenty feet from the door, his eyes widened as he took in the soft winds. "Oh, my..." Through the window, he could see Cassius lazily licking and suckling on Cormac's ear and neck. Inside, a firm knock was heard at the door. Remus currently waited for one of them to open up.

The door gave way, and a completely nude Cassius greeted the elder werewolf with a triumphant smirk. The scent of recent mating hung heavily in the air.

"Really? You could have dressed first, you know."

"I know and I don't care."

Cormac was curled up in the duvet, snickering.

Amused, Remus smiled "It's nice to see you two made up. Although it would have been more reasonable earlier, but this will have to do. I'm sure I can explain to McGonagall the reason for your delay. If there is a detention, it'll have to wait until tomorrow night. You two have, uh...some more bonding to attend to. Right now, clean up, get dressed and report to breakfast, it starts in two hours." He left, shutting the door behind him.

"Ugh, do we really need to get up?" Cormac asked, disappointedly.

 

Cassius crawled back into bed, grazing his fingertips up and down the blonde's muscled chest. "Sadly, we must. Don't fret...we can pick up where we left off tonight." he purred. "

I think I'll need a few pain-relieving potions first...but I'm game." Cormac replied, softly pecking the brunette's lips. Reluctantly dragging themselves out of bed, the wolves scrubbed and readied themselves, leaving the hut.

Upon entering the castle and gathering their books, they headed down to the Great Hall doors. "Sit with me, Cor."

"You sure you want me to do that?"

"Definitely. Besides, they know better than to question me, anyway. Or you. You don't owe any of them an explanation. Let them figure it out."

Cormac merely responded with a long-awaited grip on Warrington's arse. "Let's do it."

Over at Gryffindor table, Percy smiled as they walked in, heading towards the Slytherins.

"Ahh...so that's where that fucker went off to." Colin grinned as the wolves claimed their seats, chatting amongst themselves.

Dennis snorted "About damn time.''

Half the Slytherins gazed upon them in curiosity, while the several girls Cormac snogged gaped, and muttered angrily to their gal-pals.

Sarah, his recent semi-conquest, snapped at him "Are you serious? Is Warrington why you wouldn't let me get a hold of you?!"

Cormac looked at Cassius, his eyes asking 'Should we?'

Cassius understood and responded for his mate "Yeah, seriously. I'm the one he's fucking as of late. And it's definite that we will keep fucking in the near future, so if you'll excuse us...we're eating." he waved her off like an annoying gnat.

Rolling her eyes, the 'Claw stepped off. It's clear she'll be bitching over his nerve later, the rest of them sure will.

 

That evening, as the sun began disappearing behind the hills of Scotland, Cormac and Cassius were strolling through the Forbidden Forest, hand in hand. "You graduate this June, and I still have two years left. How do you think we'll make this work...us being mates and all?"

That was something Cassius has been pondering himself for quite a while.

"Hm..I figure over winter holiday, Father can get us portkeys. That way, we can see each other whenever we want since you're not allowed to perform Apparition until next year. It will work, believe me. There's leeway when it comes to creatures and their mates."

Cormac smiled, tightening his grip. "Good. I dunno how the hell I can stay away. I've already had a taste of you...and it's addictive. Of course, I need to let the parents know so this won't come as too much of a surprise." He averted his gaze to the moon, which was steadily rising. Feeling his inner wolf growl, his eyes turned amber.

Cormac's voice distorted as he rumbled "Ready for our first run together?"

Cassius grinned, his teeth already lupine. "I've been ready."

They helped free one another of their bindings. Giving each other one last passionate kiss, Cassius and Cormac surrendered to their lycan forms and bounded off into the cold night...this being one of many more between them.

* * *

  **Told you it wouldn't be real long, but anyway...that's the end...and I'm kinda sad over it. :/ I hope you guys had fun reading! Thanks again! :)**


End file.
